


Losing Control

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Vivienne is being especially snarky today.





	Losing Control

“Dorian let slip that you left your Circle years before the Conclave, my dear.” Vivienne gave me a smugly superior look.

“I’ve made no secret of it.”

“Yet we were _all_ under the impression that you went representing the Circle,” she persisted.

I shrugged. “So?”

“I was merely surprised to find you were nothing but another apostate after all. It explains so much about you.”

“Such as?”

“Your mulish resistance to reason concerning reinstating the Circles. Recruiting criminals. _Embracing_ a Tevinter so quickly.”

“Enough, Vivienne,” I snapped, glaring.

“Careful, darling.” She smirked. “Such aggression…some might think you’re losing control.”


End file.
